


Goodbyes Don't Last Forever

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Souls, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: The reader has the purest soul ever created and this witch finds out and wants to eat her soul so she is the most powerful being in the world.





	Goodbyes Don't Last Forever

This was not what was supposed to happen. What started out as a witch case ended up to be the last case you ever took. 

You found out from the Darkness herself when she tried to take your soul, that you have the purest soul ever created. At first you didn't believe her because how can you have a pure soul if one you're a hunter and two you're not a virgin? It didn't really make sense. Then you met Chuck who you found out was God and he told you that you honestly did have the purest soul he ever created, which made you more valuable. 

A couple of months later after the whole Darkness situation. You got a call from Cas saying that a witch is going around stealing souls so that she can use them to live longer. You decided to call Dean to help you with the case. 

“Hey sweetheart, what's up?” 

“Hi Dean, I got a witch case if you're interested?” 

“Sure I'm on my way.” 

You met at the address which looked like a regular house on a regular street. 

“I'll go up stairs and you look around downstairs alright?” Dean says.

“Yeah.” 

When you go inside the house Dean goes straight upstairs. You look around and after a few minutes you find a locked door in the kitchen. Using your lock pick you get the door open and go down the stairs to what appears to be a basement. A creepy basement in a witch's house, oh the joy. You say sarcastically to yourself. 

You suddenly hear a loud crash so you run back upstairs to find out what the noise was. You see Dean lying on what used to be a table with the witch standing over him holding a knife. 

“Stop, don’t hurt him! It’s me who you want! Take me!” 

Both Dean and the witch turn to look at you. “I saw your notebooks, the ones you have hidden in the basement. I also saw all the pictures you have of me. I know you've been looking for me as well because of the map on the wall.” 

The witch loses her grip on Dean and walks over to you. “You do realise you have the purest soul ever created and with that combined with the right spell i could live forever and be the most powerful being in the world.” 

You look at Dean lying on the floor covered in blood. “Leave him alone and I will give you my soul” 

“Y/N no” Dean says weakly 

You walk over and kneel next to him “I'll be fine Dean. Just promise me that as soon as she takes my soul, you shoot the bitch” You lean down to kiss his forehead “Besides, goodbyes don't last forever.” 

You walked back over to the witch and she said the spell which caused your soul to be ripped from your body. Dean reached over to grab the gun before the spell was complete. He grabbed the gun and shot the witch straight though the head. Getting up he walked over to her body and said “That was for Y/N, you son of a bitch.” 

Seconds later a blue spark rose from the witch's bowl. Dean noticed that it was your soul and watched as you made your way into heaven.


End file.
